1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lip gloss case, and more particularly, to a lip gloss case including a main body that contains cosmetics such as lip gloss and an applying tip inserted into an entry of the main body to apply the cosmetics to user's skin such as lips, wherein the applying tip is attracted by a magnetic force and is easily guided into the entry of the main body when the applying tip is inserted into the main body from the outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, lips can remain beautiful only when are wet with moisture and a lip gloss is applied to lips to maintain the wet and beautiful lips. Cosmetic such as lip gloss includes an applying tip formed on a tool rod of a preset length to easily apply the lip gloss to corresponding skin, wherein the applying tip is inserted into an entry of a main body accommodating cosmetics together with the tool rod to smear the cosmetics. That is, the main body accommodating cosmetics such as lip gloss is made of glass or synthetic resin to define a preset accommodating chamber, a tool rod screwed on the entry of the main body and applying the cosmetics with a lower end thereof, and a cap including an applying tip such as sponge formed at the end of the tool rod.
According to this existing lip gloss case, the cap screwed on the main body is separated from the entry of the main body, cosmetics is applied to the applying tip of the tool rod provided at the lower end of the cap, the applying tip is applied to corresponding skin, that is, lips, and after that, the tool rod is inserted into the main body for the custody.
In this case, the entry formed in the main body has a diameter through which the applying tip passes with difficulty to minimize contact between the cosmetic in the main body and ambient air so that the cosmetics in the main body may be prevented from changing in quality.
However, the existing lip gloss case is difficult that a user who has a trouble in eyesight, that is, an eye handicapped person and the old inserts the applying tip into the entry of the main body again.
In other words, since diameters of the applying tip and the entry of the main body are not sufficient such that a user easily inserts the applying tip into the entry, the user may need high concentration to insert the applying tip after taking the applying tip out of the main body to apply the cosmetics to skin and inserting the applying tip into the entry again.
Thus, if a user cannot concentrate, cosmetics on the applying tip is stuck around the entry of the lip gloss case so that the cosmetics on the lip gloss case make cloth and/or other articles be contaminated.
Particularly, when a user suffers from tremor of the hand, it is difficult to use for a considerable time to insert the applying tip into the entry.